Cupping The Void
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Laguna gets lost and ends up in the clutches of Cloud of Darkness. Can he escape? Cloud of DarknessxLaguna oneshot for GuardianFarron.


Cupping The Void

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for GuardianFarron so enjoy! Please R&R.

Lightning gave a grunt of annoyance as she entered the tent, causing the young woman who shared said tent with the gun-blade user to look at her.

"What happened?"

"Laguna and his wonderful sense of direction has gotten him lost again. And after dealing with Zidane and Bartz on a sugar rush I'm far too tired to chase after him."

"Laguna will be fine, he's crafty."

Lightning nodded at that and lay down on the makeshift bed next to Tifa, sighing at the feeling of Tifa's fingers sifting through her hair.

"Relax. Let me make you feel amazing," Tifa whispered. Then the fist fighter was kissing Lightning, the latter gladly returning the kiss, until Tifa broke apart with a half-cocky, half-amused grin on her face. "Feels like you're flying doesn't it?"

Lightning nodded at her girlfriend's question and moved her hand to run along Tifa's bare stomach, pinching a bit a moment later.

"Getting kind of soft in the middle," she commented.

Tifa instantly blushed.

"No I'm not...am I?"

The expression on her face caused Lightning to let out a sharp laugh before she shook her head, taking a moment to kiss Tifa's stomach before looking her in the eyes.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Tifa's face was still beet red as she maneuvered her body to flip Lightning onto her back, eyes set in a glare.

"Mock me again and I'll squash you."

"Go ahead tubby," Lightning shot back, the comment causing Tifa to kiss her as roughly as she could. But after the kiss Tifa started laughing and with a few ticklish maneuvers had Lightning laughing along.

After the laughter had subsided, Tifa started to unbuckle Lightning's shorts, straddling her hips as she did so.

Now it was Lightning's turn to blush at the thought of Bartz or Zidane walking in on them but that worry was taken out of her head once Tifa had removed her shirt and bra.

* * *

Laguna was seriously getting tired of the patchwork nature of this world. Just a moment earlier he had been on a train, moving from cart to cart but the last doorway he had went through had deposited him in the middle of a large chamber, with columns on all sides. There was the tiniest amount of light to see with, the rest of the room filled with darkness.

He was certain he'd been here before.

A light chuckle sounded behind him and the gunman whirled around, weapon at the ready. But before he had the chance to use it, a blast struck him from the side, sending him on a one way trip to unconsciousness.

* * *

Darkness levitated the unconscious mortal after her as she made her way to her private sanctum. Once inside, she lowered the man to a bed she had conjured from the void, taking a moment to observe his body.

Her tentacles growled a bit and she looked down at them.

"Hush. I do not love him. He is just intriguing, that's all."

Laguna's eyes opened, the gunner moaning a bit from the pain he felt in his side. The first thing his eyes saw as focus returned to the world was a pair of breasts. His view was soon impeded by a pair of yellow tentacles with mouths, the twin maws snapping near his face.

"Are those natural?" Laugna asked, looking up at the face of his attacker. It was that odd woman/monster he had met earlier with the silver hair and imperious stare.

"What are you talking about human?"

"Your tentacles. Are they natural?"

"Yes. They want me to eat you and to be honest I am quite hungry."

Laguna took this bit of information in and chuckled weakly.

"Heh...um...moving on...why haven't you killed me yet?"

She didn't answer, instead floating off the ground and hovering above him, one of the tentacles roving around under his shirt while the other was entering his pants.

"Woah, woah, timeout! I have a...gah...leg cramp!"

The tentacles were out of his clothes in an instant but the woman soon dropped on top of him, her hands replacing where her tentacles had been in a flash.

Laguna's leg was going split down the middle from the cramp he was experiencing, he was sure of it. But as the woman/monster/whatever-the-hell-she-was smirked at the pain in his expression, he wasn't so sure that would be a bad thing.

Then she started to kiss him, roughly, and he was certain he'd be a cripple by the end of this.

After the kiss, the woman moved back a bit, still lying on top of him but just watching him, her eyes boring into his own. Neither moved for several minutes and Laguna was about to ask another question when she closed her eyes, muttering something in a language that was not at all flattering to his captor.

A glow surrounded his body and then his clothes were gone.

Goosebumps sprang to life all over Laguna's body, his beautiful foe not warming him in the slightest. Her flesh was as cold as the marble floor he had been walking on earlier.

But when her lips met his again a warmth passed from her into him and he found his hands reaching lower.

If he was going to die after this, he might as well enjoy his last moments.

Her bottom was larger than her breasts and he cupped it as well he could given its size.

The Chaos warrior broke apart at his touch, looking confused.

"What did you just do?"

"Um...cupped your rear?"

Darkness stared at the mortal. Cupped her rear? She had never heard of such a thing. Of course she was relatively unused to this form, having largely spent the last millennium as part of the void and as such did not have a rear to cup. Still, she found the sensation pleasurable.

Glaring at her captive, she inwardly smiled at the terrified expression on his face. He was so...what was the word those mortals used? Adorable? Yes, she thought as she took in his fear, this man was adorable when scared.

"I liked that. You may continue."

Laguna gulped and couldn't help the squeak that escaped as he answered her.

"Okay."

So he let his hands go to work.

Thirty minutes later, both were on their backs. Laguna's hands were sore but he could see by the pleased smile on his enemy's face that she had enjoyed it. The yellow tentacles were purring now, both looking like a cat after a healthy dose of catnip.

Darkness turned her head to look at the foolish, adorable, mortal man who had so expertly pleasured her.

"I am going to allow you to live this time, human."

Laguna sighed at that and sat up.

"Okay. Can I leave now?"

Darkness thought for a moment before nodding, a portal springing to life soon after her nod.

"Go through there to return to your comrades."

Laguna nodded before standing up, grabbing his gun and other effects. Before he entered the portal however, he turned and looked at the woman one last time.

"Thanks for letting me go."

His enemy didn't respond, merely stared at him.

"And...I'll be leaving now."

A moment later he was through the portal, a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something in his head.

* * *

Soon enough he was in a sunny field, right outside the campsite set up by Lightning that morning. Bartz and Zidane were on their backs, both young men now sporting black eyes.

"What happened to you guys?"

Zidane moaned.

Bartz groaned.

"Wait, don't tell me...you guys peeked in at Tifa and Lightning going at it, right?"

Both young men groaned again.

"Did you get pictures? Because that must have been quite the sight-"

A cough cut Laguna off then and the gunner turned around. Lightning was there, a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face.

"Um...I have a leg cramp. If you punch me, you'll just make it worse!" Laguna said, hoping his silver tongue would get him out of another jam.

A moment later he was on his back, staring up at the sky through his not-swollen eye.

Tifa then appeared overhead, offering him an amused smile.

"Where were you and why are you naked?" Lightning asked, appearing beside Tifa.

Laguna just chuckled weakly.

"I knew there was something I forgot to do."


End file.
